BlueBird Illusions: Move forward
by Iron-Maiden Alchemist
Summary: LAST EP. SPOILER WARNING, no game spoilers. Ed has been 'lost' to the gate, Al really misses him and searches for him believing hes 'still alive'. He later on, runs into Ed's alter ego...I don't own FMA nor do I own any of the FMA chars. -character death-
1. INTRO

_I Do not own FMA!_

* * *

Miles under the surface of the earth, in forgotten runes, only remembered in myths and stories. Where an inter city was said to have vanished in one night. Edward Elric found himself fighting against homunculi in search for his brother who they kidnapped before head. 

He ended up finding more then just his younger brother but in fact, inside the hollow metal body of Alphonse Elric, sealed away was the philosopher's stone. The only reason why the homunculi would try to kidnap Al under Ed's nose was for that one legendary item. The alchemic amplifier that would turn them into humans.

"I'll be blunt, give me back my brother." Ed's voice echoed in the large room. "And I'm not going to ask you again!" He yelled and wiped blood off his lip with the back of his hand from his and Envy's pervious fight.

"Good, because I'm not going to tell you over an over that he's not going anywhere. His body is filled with precious cargo we can't afford to lose." Envy smirked as he titled his head to look at the helpless Alphonse, lying on his back on the floor in the middle of a blue transmutation circle.

Ed glanced over at him too, with a look if anger.

"Oh, Pour little Elric. It must piss you off to see him like that." Envy said with his evil grin.

Edward closed his fists tightly and gritted his teeth at the sight of his brother; he felt the nails in his left hand start to dig into his palm. Having the urge to beat down everyone in the room that dare harm Al.

"Well if you won't hand him over quietly-" Edward said clapping his hand ready for a fight.

"I wouldn't use alchemy around your brother if I where you." Said a voice before he could transmute anything. He turned to where Lady Dante and Rose had been standing idly by while the two fought. "You might activate the stones power. Who knows what will happen to your brother?"

Edward gritted his teeth again. Though he hated it, she was right, but no alchemy meant a greater advantage for Envy.

Envy almost wished he wasn't disarmed of his alchemy. Feeling over confident that the little pipsqueak wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Ed turned back to Envy raising his fist, ready to plant a hard punch on his smug face but stopped in mid swing.

Standing right in front of him was his friend Maes Hughes. Ed stood there flabbergasted (overcome with astonishment), stopped completely in his tracks. Envy grinned. In Ed's bewildered state he kneed him in the stomach then spun around and side kicked him in the face.

From this sudden pain Ed woke up and attempted to defend himself the best way he could against his tough opponent. He was prepared to fight even with the absence of his alchemy, though it proved to be difficult.

He swung his attack again and the artificial human easily avoided it by jumping backwards. The face of Hughes smirked and pulled a knife out of his sleeve. "Come Ed don't do this." Envy spoke in Maes's voice. "Do you really what to kill me twice?"

"Stop that and fight me!" Ed yelled. He moved towards his impersonated friend, avoiding the knife and bashed him in the gut. The attack did some harm, though Envy didn't even say so much as 'umph'.

He stood straight and faced Edward "Hmm, why don't we try this instead?" Envy now took the form Winry. "Ed, please." Winry pleaded. "Don't fight-"

Ed paid no attention this time and swung at her. With inhuman speed Winry quickly ducked. "Don't play coy with me! I really know you're just a homunculi under that face!" Edward said backing away to make distance between him and Envy.

"Give the dog a bone." Envy utters dryly turning back to his normal form. "You finally learned. I guess this lil' trick won't work anymore." Envy said faking a sad face but Ed failed to see any sign of disappointment.

"Envy, stop playing with him and finish him." Lady Dante yelled across the room.

Not giving Envy the time to make the first move, Ed swung his fists again and merely hit his opponent when Envy moved back. This time Envy found a time when Ed let his guard and was open for an attack; He had wasted no time, quickly punching Ed painfully in the stomach to fast for him to react. Ed felt a rush as the wind is knocked out of him from the full blunt blow.

"Edward!" Al yelled.

At this point Ed found that swung his arms around wasn't going to do much, he could barely even touch him to make an attack. So Ed went with a defensive strategy, every kick and punch Envy threw at him he either blocked or dodged, waiting for the right moment to strike him.

Edward jumped and tackled the homunculus to the ground landing punches to Envy's face.

Envy's head turned into the face of his mother. "Don't hurt me Edward, please."

"That would work with me!" Ed punched his face.

"Relax, would ya?" Envy said as Maes Hughes again. Ed struck him with another punch.

"You don't have what it takes to kill your superior officer." Envy now taking the form of Roy.

Ed smirked "To bad you're not the real one or I'd enjoy this!" thrusting another blow to Envy's face.

"What kind of… person masks himself behind… other peoples faces!?" Edward bellowed furiously between punches.

While Ed uncontrollably attacked in anger Envy created a spike out of his hand, out of Ed's view.

Suddenly Ed felt excruciating pain as Envy's spike entered his chest crushing his ribs, straight through his heart. Then he felt comparative relief when the spike was pulled away. Coughing up a mouth full of blood, Ed turned and got one last look at Al before he fell over dead.

Envy stood up mumbling something about humans being so weak but wasn't heard over Al's screams.

* * *

Author: Ok I'm going to stop here, please review! NO FLAMES! 

-Peace out-


	2. Chapter I

****

"Ed…EDWARD!" Al and Rose screamed. Rose snaps out for her daze back into reality and tries to help Ed, only to be held back by Dante.

Edward's blood started spilling out of his cold body, that lies silent in death.

"Pathetic fool." Envy hissed. He threw back is head and laughed.

"Edward no… you can't be dead… this can't be!" Al cried to himself. Trying to believe he's not really dead.

A berserked Gluttony charges at Al. He then starts eating through his armor straight to his core that contained the Philosophers Stone.

* * *

Edward woke up in a grey and white fuzzy room. 

Like in every great adventure book Ed's ever read as a kid, the good guy always finds himself waking up in a new place having no idea where he is and always asking the same question 'where am I?'

This was the exact question Ed wanted to know. He looked around; he remembered this place but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Al!?" Ed called out his brother's name hoping for an answer. As far as he knew, he was alone.

He stood up but almost fell over in shock as soon as he turned around. Right in front of him was something he hoped he'd never see again. The giant door that stole his arm and leg, the thing that stole Al's body.

The truth.

_Oh no! No!_ He screamed in his head. Now he remembered what happened. The pain he felt, the spike through his chest.

Envy killed him.

He was dead…

He stared up at the door. He remembered the night he first saw it, a night he'd never forget. Ed looked down to the floor.

_Al… forgive me… _

* * *

Gluttony is still eating away at Al's body. 

"That's it. Complete the stone." Dante mumbled to herself and smirked.

Among the loud chewing from Gluttony there was a faint clap.

Dante wondered what it was.

Gluttony raises his head and moaned as his bottom lip and teeth seemed to have melted away. It was the result of an alchemic reaction and Al stood up.

"What?" Dante said, handing an infant in her arms into Rose's and quickly walked over to Alphonse. "Stupid boy. Didn't I tell you not to use alchemy-?"

"Stay away from me!" Al yelled.

"What do you think you doing?"

Al walked up to his brothers body, stepping in a shallow pool of his blood and keeled beside him. "His face his still pink, his soul is still at the gate."

_All I need to do is repeat the same thing he did for me four years ago, _He thought _and bring his soul back. _

He claps his hands. "Hope this works." And before anyone could react he placed him on his brothers body.

"NOO!" Dante yelled.

Red transmutation circles create a box around the brothers and Al disappears in blinding red light. (Didn't make envy jump in the transmutation here, I want him alive for this story)

* * *

Ed stands alone in this white area. He sees Al appear in front of him. 

"Alph-" but before he could finish his name Al disappeared. Edward felt tears stream down his face. Were his eye's playing tricks on him?

He could feel a strange sensation like he was slowly disappearing. Was this his time to cross the gate? Was he going to disappear forever?

He was scared. Not for himself but for Alphonse. He may never see him again.

* * *

Later he was surprised to wake up back in the large ball room. 

Rose leans over him and smiled. "Ed you're alive."

"Ya…" Ed replied wiping the tears from his eyes. Feeling the hand he wiped his tears away with felt strange on his face. No metal, just flesh. He shot up in a sitting position and inspected his new arm. Then his leg.

For moments Ed was happy but he had a strange gut feeling when he asked Rose where Al was.

Rose looked to the floor. "Al… disappeared…"

Edward stood up and repeatedly called out Al's name in every direction into the empty room, besides for him and Rose (Dante and the homunculi ran away as soon as they're plans failed). He knew Al was gone but wouldn't believe.

"Alphonse!!"

"Wahhhhhh!" The baby in Roses arms whaled. She rocked the baby to reassure it wasn't in any danger and Ed stayed quite.

"Rose…" He said a few seconds later. "You need to get out of here ok?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to destroy this place… that way no one will look for the philosophers stone again."

"You'll return right? You have two strong legs to walk on now."

Ed smiled. The last smile she'll ever see from him again.

* * *

Author: how was that? i hope this is ok, it's not my best cuz' i got in this tobogganing accident and my head hurts BUT now that this lil' intro is out of the way the story really begins next chapter. Plzz review! 

-c u 8tr sk8trs-


	3. Chapter II

Author: **warning** for I am being cruel to Alphonse in this chapter

* * *

Standing in the middle of large black array Ed, having drawn transmutation circles on his forehead, arms and his bare chest, waited. Giving Rose time to escape.

He was going to destroy the building and attempt at bringing Al back. The price to pay would be great, he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Al die, even if it would coast his life.

There was nothing he won't give.

"Come back… Alphonse…"

He clapped his hands and placed them on his chest. Automatically the circles on his body and the large one on the floor shinned a blazing light blue illuminating the room.

His body started to heat up as he felt this unusual sensation. He felt as if, the only way he could describe it, the feeling he was melting away.

* * *

_Sad to know that when someone's gone, the world moves on without a care. To live or die, changes nothing. Though loyal loved ones will never forget, feeling that moving on with the rest of the world is impossible to imagine. Equivalent Exchange… there no such thing. Lose someone you gain nothing._

_Alphonse Elric grew up with only memories of his brother. Finding himself being taken to central by a girl named Rose. She told him the whole story and how his brother disappeared. _

"_I want to learn alchemy again, like me and Ed use to. Train me again teacher? So maybe someday I can meet with my brother again." Al asked his teacher Izumi._

_The dark haired women who stood in front of him cautiously thought over he answer. She understood more then he did about the gate, she had a feeling Ed was there, in the gate or beyond it. But looking into Al's blue eyes she nodded and said "Yes." Against her better judgment she was going let Al learn alchemy again, though she hope he doesn't get disappointed of what he might find on his search for his brother. That maybe his brother was really dead. _

* * *

Hey Al! Al? Will you go into town and pick up groceries for me?" Winry called up the stairs. 

"Do I have to?" She heard a replay from Al's room.

"Oh well if you don't want dinner tonight I _guess_ you do have to."

Al sighed and placed down his book. It's been a year since he's returned home from his training. Though out of habit he'd poor himself into alchemy books like he did with his brother…

Yes, Edward Elric. It's been a little longer then a year now since he disappeared. Al had memories if him and his brother, and slowly returning ones he lost from their journey for the philosophers stone. Mixed in with ones he wish he could forget.

Al walked down stairs and grabbed his red jacket (_yes_, yes I know. Don't kill me, I know it's used a lot, it's the jacket that Ed use to wear. Bare with me ok). Winry leaned in the doorway and smiled at how easy it was to per-sway him into going to the store for her. It'd do some good for Al to get out of the house for a while.

Al's back was turned to her; he had one idea about her standing behind him.

As soon as he pulled on his jacket Winry got an uncomfortable feeling. Al's long hair in a high ponytail, the red jacket with the snake and cross symbol on the back.

A splitting image of Edward.

For a moment Winry's mind went strange, a day dream of Ed standing right in front of her. His blonde head turned, his gold eyes met her blue ones. "Winry…" His voice echoed her name.

"Winry?" She heard Al say. She shook her head and was then pulled back into reality. "Are you ok?"

"Huh… ya, I'm alright."

"Ok... I'll be back soon." Al said and left.

She watched him slip through the door and close it lightly behind him. Winry sighed in disappointment. Ed's disappearance held a small impact on her. She never got the chance to say good bye, gone before she could tell him she loved him. She didn't know much about alchemy but she supported Al in anyway she could to help bring Edward back to them.

She missed him.

* * *

Al walked down the cobble stones of the busy streets. It wasn't a very large town but it was the nearest city and had things you couldn't normally find in the country. He walked around the streets, looking at the sights and things behind glass of stores when a jewelry store caught his eye. He peers in the glass at the shiny gold and silver colourings, some strange fascination he had with shiny objects. Maybe a result from being in the armor. In any case he needed to get his groceries or else Winry might get mad. 

As Al stood up he accidentally knocks into a man. "Sorry sir." Al asked as he looked at the man to see if he was alright. To his surprise he was shorter then he thought, wearing a black hood to shadow his face and a long cloak. The man didn't respond, he didn't even do anything, he just stood there. Focusing on a point in font of him, in a complete daze.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Al was going to try and get his attention by placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No… leave me alone… don't touch me!" The man snapped at Al and quickly strolled off.

Al placed his hand back down beside his hip. Surprised at the reaction he got from just trying to be nice. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

**Two blocks away. **The cloaked man walked into a near by ally as he heard a voice call out to him. From with in the shadows another man spoke to him in an irritated tone. "You know who you just bumped into? He's the one we're searching for remember?"

"I tried to attack… but something… felt strange." He answered. "When he knocked into me... I had to… get away."

"Ah yes, the jacket. It belonged to the pipsqueak, right. That means you can't get near him." A figure revealed him self from the shadows into the dimly lit ally. He scratched the back of his head on top of his green spiky hair. "This also means I have to do all the work _this sucks._"

* * *

Al steps out of the grocery shop with bags of all his favorite foods for dinner. He couldn't wait to be home for Granny's and Winry's home cook meals. 

As soon he stood at the mouth of the ally he heard a cry for help.

"Please help me!" A young woman was kneeling on the ground inside the ally way. Al didn't like the looks of it, the woman looked like she has been attacked by a gang, and she could be in real trouble. On natural impulse Al rushed over to the woman in need to see if she was ok.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm alright, but soon you won't be." Al gasped as the woman roughly pushed him to the ground and her body suddenly changed into a different person, in a black spandex outfit and green spiky hair.

"Envy!" Al yelled and quickly got to his feet.

"Yes. _Heh_ humans, there to easy to fool. You fell straight for my trap."

"What ever plans you have with me FORGET IT! I'm not helping you with anything." Al turned around to make a run for it but his away was blocked by the same cloaked man from before.

"Don't try to act like such a hero little Elric, all we need is a new Philosophers Stone you owe us." Envy smirked.

"I owe you nothing." Al bit back. Envy walked slowly around Alphonse to join the man the black hood. Al watched him walk around, not taking his eyes off him. "Go bug someone else. You homunculi _scum_ have hunted me and my brother for the last time."

"Oh I think that hurt you dear brother's feelings." Envy faked sad pout.

"I've never considered you my brother." Al said coldly.

When Envy finally made it all the way to stand beside the strange man he laughed. "Who said I was talking about me?"

"What are you-" Al stopped as soon as Envy whipped the hood off the man who stood idly by as they talked. Wide eyed, Alphonse fell to the ground on his knees, not looking away from the one who stands before him.

Golden bangs framed his face; long hair hung loosely down his back and over his shoulders and clouded yellow eyes that matched. An identical face to his brothers but telling from the red markings on he's neck he was a new homunculus. "No…"

"Behold little Elric, Pride! Yet another homunculi made by our very own father. Now you see why I hate him so much. The fool knew what would happen when you try to transmute a human, see what your brother has become?" Envy enjoyed to painful look on Al's face. The cruelness of his words where having affect on him. "Isn't it lonely being the good guy? Where are your friends? Your family? Your real big brother? Is it the same loneliness as being the bad guy?"

"Shut up!! Just shut up…" Al slammed his fist into the ground. He couldn't believe it. His brother was died all this time he's searched for a way to bring him back home. It was too late, now he knew.

"Lights out little Elric." Before Al could reacted or wake up from his shocked mind, Envy took advantage of that to strike a blow to the back of Al's head to knock him out for several hours. "Chop, chop Pride pick up the kid and let's go." Pride looked at him and back down the body of the ground. "Oh ya that stupid jacket. _Sigh _looks like I have to do all the work… again." _This guy is completely useless._

He swung the small boy over his shoulder. Though ignoring the fact he could easily take off the jacket and make Pride carry him. He enjoyed the fact that it would cause pain to Pride when ever he got near him. Envy still held on to those cruel thoughts about Edward even though he was now replaced by a homunculi.

* * *

Author: Plzz review! 


	4. Chapter III

****

The ground he laid on was hard, cold and made his back ache. Al woke up in a dungeon sort of room chained to the wall. Lifting the heavy chains he was able to get in a proper sitting position and get a good look at his surroundings. He couldn't remember anything past the moment Envy kicked him.

That's right, where was Envy and that other homunculi? The one that looked like his brother. Besides for himself, there was no one in the room.

To try and free himself from his chains, Al attempted to scratch a transmutation circle on the wall using his nails.

Envy stepped into a dimly lit room. "Don't even think about using your silly little circles, there's no way your going to escape from me." Al would want nothing more then to prove him wrong and wipe the smirk off Envy's face but decided to see what Envy wanted before he made any moves. "So little Elric are you ready to create the stone you lost us?!" Envy's voice grew louder in volume.

"Like I'll help you so willingly." Al hissed. "And to tell you the truth, my brother was the only one who knew about the stone."

"Right, the pipsqueak. Unfortunately he (Pride) lost his memories and doesn't remember a thing. It's no fun really; he won't react when called small." Envy shrugged his shoulders. "He's just useless without them." Al narrowed his eyes at Envy, he now felt pissed. "Oh come on now, you where with him 24/7 when he was human you must know something about the stone." Al shook his head. "You must know more then you're telling, don't you?"

"Sorry, I don't." Al said flatly. Envy took a few step forwards. Al shifted in his seat at how close Envy was getting. With how sadistic he could be, he was afraid of what punishment Envy has in store if he didn't talk.

"Envy remember what master said?" Lust leans on the door frame with a small smirk on her lips. "Don't harm him… at least not yet." (Pretty much all the homunculi are alive for this story besides for Pride, the old guy, he died fighting Mustang)

"Right, right… if he won't talk now he'll talk later, in a few days maybe? Without any food or water." Envy laughed, his voice boomed loudly where it echoed along the walls of a room. He walked to the door. "And remember, no alchemy!" And he slammed the door behind them.

Al cringed as the door closed loudly. He was in trouble now. Who knows how long he'd be in there for? What where they going to do to him? There wasn't anyone to save him, no one knows where he his or the fact he's missing. He couldn't have been gone for long.

He didn't know what to do in his prison. The homunculi weren't going to let him escape… he wouldn't stand a chance against them. They haven't harmed him yet, but he was afraid when _his_ luck, and _their_ patience where going to run out.

Oh well, even if he can't make it out alive it's better then staying here just to get used by the homunculi damn it! He continued to try and make a circle on the wall.

"Envy told you… no escaping…" said a cold voice from behind. It was him, Pride. Al could clearly see his ouroboros tattoo on his left shoulder. "You won't… g-get far…" He stood in a way like as if guarding the door, showing he'll fight if Al tried anything.

"Well see about that." Al mumbled. "With this jacket on you probably can't get near me." Al noticed the distance Pride kept between them.

"Tell… me. Who are… you?" Pride asked. Al gave him a confused look. It seemed like a random question. "I get… these strange… visions… Are they… from a life I once had… or of someone… else's? Are they… even mine?"

"No…" Al said simply. "They're not yours."

"They're… not…? I ask you… again… w-who are you...? Why is it… your face… I always see?" Pride said in a more serious tone.

"They're probably my big brothers memories. He's the person you were created from."

"Memories... why…" Pride asked slowly. "why… do you need… such a thing…?"

Al didn't know how to respond to that. "You need memories…" Al tried to think of a better answer but was failing badly. "do you want to remember?" He looked at Pride's emotionless face and golden clouded eyes, he didn't reply to his question. Pride didn't understand or have any emotions so it didn't surprise Al that much. "If you do… if you get me out of here, I can take you some where, where you can get your memories back." Al explained. He wasn't going to give up on finding his brother, he believed he was still in there, within Pride and wanted to help him.

And wasn't going to give up on him.


	5. Chapter IV

**Author: **damn this chaps to short...

* * *

**Last time**

"Tell… me. Who are… you?" Pride asked. Al gave him a confused look. It seemed like a random question. "I get… these strange… visions… Are they… from a life I once had… or of someone… else's? Are they… even mine?"

"No…" Al said simply. "They're not yours."

"They're… not…? I ask you… again… w-who are you...? Why is it… your face… I always see?" Pride said in a more serious tone.

"They're probably my big brothers memories. He's the person you were created from."

"Memories... why…" Pride asked slowly. "why… do you need… such a thing…?"

Al didn't know how to respond to that. "You need memories…" Al tried to think of a better answer but was failing badly. "do you want to remember?" He looked at Pride's emotionless face and golden clouded eyes, he didn't reply to his question. Pride didn't understand or have any emotions so it didn't surprise Al that much. "If you do… if you get me out of here, I can take you some where, where you can get your memories back." Al explained. He wasn't going to give up on finding his brother, he believed he was still in there, within Pride and wanted to help him.

And wasn't going to give up on him.

* * *

The room wasn't exactly bright; the only source of light was the torches that clinged to their metal holders, bolted to the wall. The fire flickered in swiftly moving wind giving the only two figures in the room disfigured shadows. Al was trying to figure out how the wind could come into this windowless room with nothing but a door. But it did seem possible that it was coming out from cracks in the brick walls. 

Al randomly thought this as he waited for the homunculi's answer. The dull light the flames provided gave the crimson tattoos on Pride's body an illuminated effect.

With his head tilted so he looked at the floor in distraction while he pondered at Al's question. Why was he willing to help him, would he really? Or was he lying? Could he be trying to trick him into just escaping with no intentions of helping him? All Pride wanted to know was who he really is, he felt like an empty, walking shell without memories. Nothing to reassure him of what to live for or what's his reason is for being?

_The fool… I'm not his brother… anymore_

Pride moved his focus from a spot on the floor and looked at Alphonse. Wordlessly he nodded his answer before telling him to continue with his transmutation. When Al was finished drawing his circle he asked Pride to make sure no one was near by to witness the alchemy sparks he's about to make. Without an argument of being told what to do, Pride did what Al asked.

Pride needed to wait before he gave Al a signal that the coast was clear because someone was wondering the hallways.

Once the foot steps faded he told Al to go on with his transmutation. When free of the chains Al rubbed his wrists that were sore and red from the metal he was tightly bounded with.

Now that he was outside the room Al knew where he was, he was in some kind of castle. With old fashioned suit of armors that where lined on the side of the hallways. From the look of the hallways he could tell they weren't in the dungeons like he thought before. They where somewhere else in this rather large castle.

Pride would, without saying anything, point and lead Al in the direction to get out. The way they crept around the hallways reminded Al of the good old days, when he and his brother would sneak into places where they thought information on the stone would be. It only turned out to be an annoying thought instead of a happy memory, but he couldn't help it.

He looked so much like _him_.

The castle looked abandoned and untidy. They're probably no maids or any workers to clean and look after it. They must have gotten scared and ran away or the homunculi could have killed them all off.

There was another unnecessary thought; Al needed to be focused about getting out of there without being seen.

That was what Pride was a little worried about, but didn't show it much. He was aware that Envy suspected him of turning into a traitor. With Al as their prisoner, Envy knew he would end up resorting to Edward's ways and might try to help Al. He had to be cautious and alert, Alphonse was a same way.

If Envy really was suspicious of Pride he would be watching them, he could be anything or anyone at anytime. That made it a problem.

Suddenly Al heard a _clank-clank-clank_, a noise he knew to well.

Sure enough one of the old suits of armor that was walking heavily down the hall towards them. Al froze for a moment, the only time Al saw a hallow suit of armor move was when he was one himself. This is… impossible.

"Envy…" He heard Pride mutter. That brought Alphonse back to the situation at hand.

Returning from metal back to his flesh form, Envy said. "I told you weren't going escape, and what about you Pride? Siding with humans? You're too soft." The smirk he gave the two told Al what must be on his mind. There were no second chances; no way could Pride turn back now. He was probably going to kill Al, because Envy was insane like that and was going to punish Pride later.

To put it simply, he must be thinking _Adios amigos, Al and Pride…_

* * *

Author: sorry guys! But this is where I need to stop cuz' I'm lost (find me!) I need ideas. you nice people out there hear my pleas, I'm open at all or any ideas! What ever helps. 

Short ain't it? The next one will be much longer!

X.peace out.X


	6. Chapter V

Author: like what Bar-Ohki said 'time for a fight!'.

Alrighty I feel good about this chapter, I got my writing mojo back ;) wow, summer must have some weird affect on me!

Hmm where did I leave off? Oh yes, here let's have a short… I mean, Quick reminder

* * *

Pride would, without saying anything, point and lead Al in the direction to get out. The way they crept around the hallways reminded Al of the good old days, when he and his brother would sneak into places where they thought information on the stone would be. It only turned out to be an annoying thought instead of a happy memory, but he couldn't help it.

He looked so much like _him_.

The castle looked abandoned and untidy. They're probably no maids or any workers to clean and look after it. They must have gotten scared and ran away or the homunculi could have killed them all off.

There was another unnecessary thought; Al needed to be focused about getting out of there without being seen.

That was what Pride was a little worried about, but didn't show it much. He was aware that Envy suspected him of turning into a traitor. With Al as their prisoner, Envy knew he would end up resorting to Edward's ways and might try to help Al. He had to be cautious and alert, Alphonse was a same way.

If Envy really was suspicious of Pride he would be watching them, he could be anything or anyone at anytime. That made it a problem.

Suddenly Al heard a _clank-clank-clank_, a noise he knew to well.

Sure enough there was a suit of armor that was walking heavily down the hall towards them. Al froze for a moment, the only time Al saw a hallow suit of armor move was when he was one himself. This is… impossible.

"Envy…" He heard Pride mutter. That brought Alphonse back to the situation at hand.

"I told you, you weren't going to escape, and what about you Pride? Siding with humans? You're too soft." The smirk he gave the two told Al what must be on his mind. There were no second chances; no way could Pride turn back now. He was probably going to kill Al, because Envy was insane like that and was going to punish Pride later.

To put it simply, he must be thinking _Adios amigos, Al and Pride…_

* * *

Envy watched his pray much like a predator would; sniffing the air to savor the sent of its next meal. That look was enough to send human-like chills down Prides spine. 

_…Damn…_

Pride looked at the human that stood beside him. Envy would kill him, no doubt about it, but HE could stand a chance though. He could get away if he wanted to and leave the poor creature behind, he couldn't kill HIM. Yeah, why not? It's just a dumb human; there are a billion others like him, no one would know, not like one ever mattered.

But… this so called 'dumb human' is the only living creature to ever treat him like a person unlike the poor treatment he got from the other homunculi. Pride never understood why or was always trapped behind his mental blocks to think about it or defend himself. Maybe the reason for it was because he resembled the very person they all hate.

In any case Al is the only one who treats him like a real 'Brother'. His brothers and sisters, the homunculi, could go hell for all he cared. They aren't going to touch Alphonse.

Envy takes slow steps forward getting closer to Al. "If you move it might hurt a bit," he transfigured his arm into a deadly spike. "So I suggest you stay still- whaa?"

Pride stood in his way, just when Envy only needed one more step to close the distance between him and the human, Pride stepped forward. Shocking both Envy and Al.

"No…" Pride muttered. Looking into Envy's murderous eyes. Their faces were close to each other, they could feel the heat from each others breath on one anothers face.

"Oh," Envy laughed mockingly "So you do know how to stand up for your self. But what you going to do now? Fight me? You know you can't win." Envy's speech didn't phase him. "Back down Pride! Don't make me have to put you in your place!"

Al closed his eyes not able to watch as Envy jabbed his spike through Prides chest, Al felt his warm blood sprinkle all over his face in tiny droplets. There was no cry of pain, no wince or the sound of a body hitting the floor. Pride stood his ground; he wrapped his hands around Envy's arm, the one with the spike that pierced his body and slowly pulled it out. A mouth full of blood now trickled down from the corners of Pride's lips.

"My… my place… is between you… and him." (A line sorta taken from Pirates of the Caribbean, watched it last night :) Pride muttered out, his facial expression never changed.

"Aww… how no-BLE-!" As Envy finished his sentence the Ed-like homunculi kicked Envy into the wall with in human speed. He turned quickly to Al.

"Run… hide! Before t-the others… come." Pride ordered. Al wanted to stay to thank him but he wouldn't let it happen, Pride shoved Al to get him moving.

Al ran down the hall, rounded the corner and leaned up against the wall. There was a mixture of loud swearing from Envy and crashes against the walls. They started there fight, that much was clear, but he couldn't watch to see what was happening or who would win.

Al heard a loud smack hit the wall to his left. Pride was flung across the hall and into the wall. Smearing a trail of blood as his body slid down to the floor from another fresh hole in the same spot as the first one. Al brought his hands to his mouth to suppress his scream. This was the second time in his life where he had to see the dead face of his brother.

He couldn't stop the tears that slid down his face, staining his cheeks with the wet and salty liquid. Pride's eyes looked deader then ever before, his lips were apart and blood continued to pour out his mouth. Suddenly Envy's voice rang through his head.

"Heh! Do you remember this? Probably not but I do. This was the same way I killed you the first time." Envy stepped into Al's view and walked up to Pride's motionless body. He blinked a few times, revealing the fact he was still alive. "But this time how ever… you won't stay dead!!" The sin kicked the other injured sin just below the gaping whole in his chest. Though he knew it won't hurt him but Envy also knew there had to be some extent to Pride's strength.

He raised his foot back, ready to strike the sin again. "NOOOOO!" Envy heard the loud plea and the next thing he knew he was smashed into the wall by a large transmutated fist. So big his body was hidden behind it.

Al ran to Pride. "Stupid… boy. I-I told you… to run!"

"I couldn't! I wasn't going to! After what you do for me…" Al offered to help him up and tried putting his hands on Pride's shoulders but was shoved away. Pride sat up against the wall on his own. The hole in his flesh wasn't healing as quick as it should. Al realised this.

"Red… stones…" Pride muttered.

"Red stones… oh, I get it! You need them to survive, right it's all come back to me now… damn where can we get some? Can you show me where?" Pride nodded in response. "Ok here." Al took off his coat but heisted about throwing it away. It was the only air loom he got from his brother but had to. He tossed it off to the side and got Pride on his back so he could give him a piggy back ride. Getting rid of the coat was the only way to get close to him.

"What… what are you d-doing…" Pride asked.

"Before you object let me first tell you, I'm not letting you die! Call me old fashioned but you look to much like my brother to just leave behind. It's a habit you're going to have to get use to." Al stood up, holding Prides legs that were bent by his hips and Pride held on to his shoulders.

"Ok, before Envy wakes up lets move. I don't what to be left out in the open."

* * *

Author: Yo! If I really felt like I could make his like a ga-gillion times longer but (though, yes, I am in the mood for it) I just don't what my readers to get bored so you can expect the next chapter to come soon cuz i'm filled to the rim with ideas! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (you get the point) plz review 

Peace out


	7. Chapter VI

Al did a good job walking the hallways of the homunculis castle hideaway with a low level of sound and without being caught, while still carrying Pride on his back, pointing and mumbling to Al on where to go. He was surprisingly light and Alphonse wondered if his real brother would have been the same, if he was still the same size or…

Al had to stop his thoughts, he felt the sting of his tears start the build and struggled to hold them back. He had to stop doing this to himself…always thinking of Pride as his brother when he knows he's not. If he did cry he might lose the strength in his arms and would end up dropping Pride, making him pissed. Though he seemed too be a cool and collective character, you never know with homunculi, there moods and minds could change in a snap.

Unexpectedly Pride finds the sudden energy to jump off Al's back and ran for a door in the hallway. Not using the doorknob, Al watched as he just pried the door off its hinges and threw it to the floor. He rushed into the room quickly and started searching. The younger boy fallowed him into the room; it was a large storage room. Pride seemed to be desperate at this point, opening boxes and cabinets. Al decided to assist him, when all of a sudden Pride found what he was looking for and just as his legs could no longer support his weight he fell to the floor.

In his hands was an old bag with what Al thought it looked like it held marbles inside but he knew better. Greedily the Ed-like sin started shoveling red stones in his mouth, almost eating the inter bag in one large hand full. Al figured that was as close to a 'near death experience' as immortal beings are going to get and Pride… may have actually panicked.

Pride hasn't eaten any red stones a long time, and felt like he needed a lot to replenish what he carelessly should have been taking, and not supply his body with what he needs.

Al kneeled down beside the sin before he could finish off the rest of the bag, "hey, hey wait." Pride stopped chewing the red rocks in his mouth. "I have a feeling we should save some of them for later… you know… just in case." Pride looked at him and handed the bag over to Al; the few stones he ate will last him a long time and saw the point to Al's idea. Though Pride did seem to have over reacted a little bit he gave no mind to it and continued to give Al a mood less expression instead of, say, an embarrassed one.

It was also easier for Al this way. The chat he had with Envy when he first woke up in that cold room, everything he said was lies. He did know one are two things about the stone. Maybe he did know more the he let on but his memory was just as great as Prides (Al could only remember a few things when he was a suit of armor, but everything before and after that experience he remembers) and taking a bag of stones with him would save him the task of learning how to make more.

The only thing Al was never going to forget about the disgusting truth of the philosophers stones was the main ingredient… Al gulped… human lives.

"We need to get out of here, do you know the fastest way?" Al watched Pride think, considering all the ways they could get out, without being caught and only came up with one way. Suspiciously the sin looked at the lone window in the whole room. "Well, is there?" Pride glanced back at the human. If he could evilly grin, he would have.

* * *

All the while, Envy had finally recovered from his full blunt blow and smashed the fist made of stone and tiles into little sized pieces and scattered the debris everywhere. He stepped out of the hole in the wall he and the fist made, brushed his shoulders to rid himself of all the dust and get some of his dignity back. 

"Damn, both brats are gone." He said looking one way then the other. It was completely quite and empty.

"Hey Envy-whoa! What the hell happened here!?" Wrath asks as he strolled up to him causally.

"What the hell should be my question!! There are two prisoners that escaped and we need to find them! Go get Sloth and Lust! And wake up that lazy ass Greed."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk… you of all people let two prisoners escape?! What a-"

"Oh shut up-!!"

"WHAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!!" They hear a loud scream that starter to fade.

"There they are." Envy evilly grinned and ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

"No, what are you doing!!??" Al yelled when Pride grabbed his hand. "You're a maniac!!!" He said when he was led to the window. "WHAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Al screamed in terror when Pride jumped out still tightly holding on to him. Pride must have been insane, it's at least a 5 to 8 story drop. 

Pride touched down flat on his feet, one of his homunculi privileges of being able to jump great heights and not break his legs on the landing. Al, along the way down, some how ended up in the sins arms, bridal style, but was quickly dropped back into a standing position. Before Al could recover from his shock he was running behind his Ed-look-a-like franticly into the bushes of a near by forest. The other's were sure to have heard them, so they needed to move.

Safely behind the bush, Pride peeked around to see if they were fallowed. Muttering and mumbling caught his attention and turned to Alphonse. He had a weird kind of expression on his face, like he was having trouble talking and waving his finger in the air. He wanted to give the sin a piece of his mind about carelessly jumping out of windows. "Whatever!" Al said finally giving up on what to say "We'll talk about that later, lets go!"

He stood up and started to lead them down the uneven dirt path, lucky for them there was one. The forest looked to thick to just simply walk through, like some one with an axe could only hack a path with difficulty. They must have been deep somewhere in a forest. He needed to ask Pride where to go until there surroundings started to get familiar.

* * *

They walked down the dirt road until they came to a clearing, then walked for another hour or so till they came to a country land scape with fields and meadows. The sin didn't understand how he was supposed to regain his memories at a place like this. 

"Do you remember anything here?" Al turned and asked suddenly. No verbal answer, Pride gave him a simple shake of his head. "You will if you spend enough time here, maybe. This is where we grow up, me and my brother. A good friend of mine lives here, we're staying at her house… oh man" Al smacked his own forehead. "She's probably worried sick!" saying it more to himself then to Pride.

A yellow house came into view over the soft, round hills and Al couldn't have been happier to see it. As they got closer the "Automail shop" sign could be seen in the.. darkened window. _Is anybody even home? _Al asked himself.

They walked inside; Al called out Winry's and Granny Pinako's name repeatedly. With no responses.

"No one is home…" Alphonse thought out loud. "Ok Pride…uh" the homunculus gazed around the house, somewhat fascinated about everything there was to look at. Al cleared his throat "Pride?" He finally got his a attention. "You can go into the living room and make yourself comfortable if you wish. I have to go take care of something, feel free to look around but be careful with everything, ok?" the sin nodded again. Then Al turned away and went upstairs, thinking if it's a smart idea to leave him alone. _He'll be fine…_

* * *

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

"_Hello!? Make it quick, we're busy today!"_

"Uhm… teacher?"

"_Oh… Alphonse??"_

"Ya, hi teacher-"

"_YOU IDIOT!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? WINRY CALLED ME ASKING ABOUT YOU!!! YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN INTO ANY TROUBLE, HAVE YOU!!??" _She yelled so loud Al had to hold the phone at arms length to stop his ear drums from popping.

"N-no, no I haven't been in any trouble…" Al lied "I need to ask you about… homunculi."

"_Why do you wanna know homunculi?"_

"Teacher… I found out news about my brother, h-he… died…" Al mumbled out painfully.

"_I was afraid of this, Al I'm… sorry."_

"Well…" Al slowly paused "There seems to be a new Homunculi…"

"…"

"…T-teacher?"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A NEW HOMUNCULI!!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TOO ALPHONSE ELRIC!!!"_

"Gulp, I-I haven't done anything!!! I swear, I'm not the one how tried to bring him back… my dad did…"

"_Why would he-… wait are you trying to say there is a homunculi like Ed now?!"_

"I'm not sure… and ya. But it's ok, he's here with me at Winry's house, maybe I could try and get his memories back and-"

"_No Al! I think it's better to stay away from him!"_

"I can't, I won't!"

"_Think about what your doing!!"_

"I already have… Please listen teacher… I understand about you and Wrath now, and just like him and Edwar- Pride… they both reassemble the people we love. So I can't leave him alone. Even though he looks like my brother and he'll never replace him, I still wanna help him…"

"Plus… I don't what someone causing trouble while wearing the face of my brother, keeping him here is for the best, for now. I can wathc over him."

"_Al, wait-!" _Al hung up the phone with a light click. That was pointless… and he didn't get a chance to ask any of his question's, all he really accomplished was making is sensei worried.

"Damn, I'm such a moron…"

* * *

Pride looked around like how Al offered. The room gave him an eerie feeling after a while, though he felt something that was warm and comforting about it as well. The same as it did when he first saw it: bright, small but softening. He scanned the features of the room, trying to figure out just where he was. 

_It's all… so… foreign… but familiar…_

Before he could think anymore, the door creaked open…

* * *

Author: damn, I think this chap was rushed 


	8. Chapter VII

Author: I'm nervous about posting this chapter, i don't know why, but i don't think it's very good

-PEACE-

* * *

Pride looked around like how Al offered. The room gave him an eerie feeling after a while, though he felt something that was warm and comforting about it as well. The same as it did when he first saw it: bright, small but softening. He scanned the features of the room, trying to figure out just where he was.

_It's all… so… foreign… but familiar…_

He looked too the top of the mantel around the fire place that held a few picture frames, vases, and other glass ornaments and such. He glimpsed past everything before a picture caught his attention. It wasn't a recent photograph; it consisted of Al's recognizable armor from his visions. How he got that way was beyond Pride (as in he doesn't know). But knew Al found some way to get out of it, that much was clear, seeing him in the flesh instead of armor. So it was taken before Al changed back.

There was another smaller figure standing next to him, obviously his brother. According to the homunculi, always repeating how he looks like 'That bastard' and Al saying he looks like his older brother then that must be what he looks like. An _exacted_ replica…

Well… maybe a few things are different.

For instance they both have different hair styles, one's up and the others down. Edward seemed more well build with tanned skin; Pride was the same height but lanky and pale, plus he had red tats. The human had blazing yellow eyes but with the right lighting at the right angle they looked tinted with fiery oranges and the sin had a pair of misty mixes of darker yellows and oranges.

But they where close nonetheless._ So… you are Edward…_

Before he could think anymore, the door creaked open…

* * *

Al stepped out of his bed room after drying himself off with the towel that was hung around his neck from his short shower, ridding himself of dirt and possible traces of dry blood from his body. It felt nice to relax; too much stuff has happened in such a little time period. He only relaxed for a brief, few minutes, before he remembered he couldn't leave Pride alone for to much longer. 

As Al reached the first step at the top of the stairs a feminine voice was heard "Oh my g-… EDWARD!"

"Winry?" Al asked himself and hurried down stairs to join the voices, mostly hoping she won't be throwing around any wrenches when he got there. In the living room he found Winry glomping onto Pride, the pour sin was to surprise to react in anyway. "…Win…ry?"

"Ed your back!! I knew you and Al could do it!!" The tall blond said happily. She moved away from 'Ed' and held his shoulders at arms length. She raised an eyebrow when taking a second look at him. And wondered when did Ed changed his wardrobe from leather to a wired spandex outfit of tight pants and shirt that only cover his upper torso, revealing his stomach. "You're… not Ed…" The 'look-a-like' knitted his thin eyebrows at her. His face expression was blank, his eye's felt distant, dark and didn't seem happy to see her. Not Edward's description at all.

"Alphonse thank god you're safe too." Granny Pinako said, finally announcing Al presence in the room. "We've been looking high and low for you, where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry… Granny, Winry we need to talk…"

* * *

Pride continued to inspect the same room as before while zooming in and out of the conversation that was taking place in the kitchen. 

"Wait-wait-wait! Slow it down Al, what are homunculi?" Winry asked in disbelief.

"To put it shortly I guess… it's an artificial human... with a physical human form."

"Artificial hu- Then who or what is standing in my living room, Al!?"

"He… is not who we all think he is, homunculi are created after an alchemist performs human transmutation… me and Edward made one too, when we…"

"So. There are more of these creatures?" Pinako asked calmly and took a drag (an other word for inhale) of her pipe and exhaled the smoke, interrupting Al on purpose so he wouldn't have to continue.

Al nodded "They seem to be a part of an Ouroboros Organization, there's at least seven of them, each one obtains a name from the seven deadly sins: Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed… the one we made our selves was named Sloth… and He…" Alphonse looked towards the entrance to the living room "…is Pride."

"Pride…" Winry repeated "Hold on! This can't be right, you said they're made after the acts of human transmutation, on dead humans! But I thought Ed was-"

Al's face crewed up in the pain and thought of what Winry was getting at but forced himself not to cry. "no…" Al broke her sentence "The whole time I thought he was alive… and then I find out almost two years later he's not… he died beyond the gate trying to save me… but I want to help Ed-…Pride find his memories, he doesn't remember anything from his past life and seems almost desperate to find them. He's saved my butt countless times, it's only fair…"

Pride over heard the last part of there conversation. He was wrong, Envy was wrong. All he's ever learned from his fellow homunculi was humans are worthless. Al, he wasn't just a stupid human, that if he was killed it wouldn't make a difference and help decrease the inclining population of such (in Envy's view) low leveled creatures. Theres plenty of people that would be affected if he really did perish without a trace back at the castle fighting Envy. This was one of those examples, it was already happening over the loss of Edward Elric.


	9. Chapter VIII

He lay down in his bed gripping his pillow, burrowing his head into soft fabric as if trying to hide. Al's been awake for countless hours not being able to think clearly or close his eyes and relax finally after everything that happened… what time is it? Oh 1:05… everything that happened yesterday. Maybe even have a nice and comforting dream… if possible.

But no, tiredness wasn't what Al was feeling at this time. Though when he first arrived back home he thought he'd sleep for days. It seemed other things were interrupting his rest. Like what Winry said to him earlier that day… he's starting to feel like ever since he met Pride he made some very stupid decisions.

_Continuation of 'the talk' in the kitchen… (Flash back)_

"Doesn't it hurt…?" Winry asked, her voice was strain and started to cry. "That hanging around with someone that… looks like your brother…l-like Ed… but knowing he really isn't…"

"I guess… it should, shouldn't it?" Al replied sadly… _I-I'm sorry brother… Am I really that weak and pathetic that, if I can't have the real you back I need a replacement you…? That's what it looks like… doesn't it? B-but_ _that's not what I'm really asking for! I'm sorry… big brother… sorry._

"Yes! Yes, it should! And it does, it hurts me!" Winry confessed "I-I love your brother, you know that don't you? Your one to notice things like that, easily, if anyone it would have been E-Ed who was completely oblivious to it!" It was true, Al knew from day one that it was always going to be Winry and Edward. He loved her equally but knew Ed was who she wanted and shamelessly stepped aside for his brother to have her. He never expected her to just blurt it out the way she did, so angrily and to upset the think about using her wrench. "How could you do this to me!? Bringing _'him'_ here when I think _'he's'_ alright and ok!" Winry plopped onto her chair causing it to make a skid sound as it was pushed back.

Al went still "Win… Winry…" he watched as Granny comforted her grandchild.

_END_

After that, he remembered taking Pride up to his room to lend him a proper pair of clothing. It wasn't like they had any of Ed's cloths; he carried it all in his suitcase and who knows where that ever disappeared to and Pride couldn't wear them if he tried since he couldn't even go near his jacket. He gave him a long sleeved dress shirt and normal pants. The cloths seemed to cover up those red tattoos nicely, besides for the ones on his neck but Al didn't go towards that little detail.

Al didn't get to bed till dawn,_ Great… only a few hours till I have to wake up… _He was going to see if he could make up with Winry tomorrow. _I hope she doesn't hate me that much…_

_

* * *

_

That morning Pride was a little more independent, started to act more like his sin name and didn't answer to questions like 'Do you want something to eat?' or 'can I help you with anything?' as he walked around the house. Which was what Al was hoping he'd do, though his memories are blurred and faded, he quickly became familiar to all the rooms and was attracted the homey charm he felt. Granny Pinako found it flattering that he'd ask what's with all metallic limbs that hung from her walls with almost some interest, it was rather odd but told him what they where used for. _He might get his memories back quicker then expected hopefully. _Then Pride gave no more interest into auto-mail anymore and left for a while.

"Go' morning Granny." Al said that morning as he sat at the table.

"Morning? It's already the crack of noon." She stated with a laugh.

"Opps… I guess I slept in. Wha-where is Winry?" Ask almost shyly.

"She's still asleep too; boy I hope you kids are getting your proper rest."

"Is… is she still mad at me?"

"I can't answer that for you… it's hard to take in that Ed's really gone, it was hard on me to I couldn't sleep at all last night... But I understand what you're trying to do for him, for Pride and I'm proud of it. He can stay as long as he needs to, I won't chase him away. I hope you'll talk to Winry though." Al nodded happily; at least Granny understood and was going to let the sin stay. To Pride this would be a nice reprieve.

"Thank you." He'd wait till Winry woke up before he apologizes. It was good to know though, that he didn't have worry about what would happen if Pride and Winry were to cross paths with each other. They might not get along. "Oh, where is Pride anyways?"

"Hm? Oh he was up before us all, or does he even sleep for that matter? I think he headed out to the yard."

"What!!??

_Oh man he went out side! Pride doesn't strike me as the adventurous type! _

* * *

Author: ok YES this is short and YES I don't care, I'm on summer break and writing just feels like more work I hate work! T-T but I hope made you all happy because at least I updated

plzzz review


	10. Chapter IX

Author: Ok, with next few chapters I'm so drifting far off from the original BBI plot… _sweat drops… _

**Chapter IX**

**Last time**

"Is… is Winry still mad at me?"

"I can't answer that for you… it's hard to take in that Ed's really gone, it was hard on me to I couldn't sleep at all last night... But I understand what you're trying to do for him, for Pride and I'm proud of it. He can stay as long as he needs to, I won't chase him away. I hope you'll talk to Winry though." Al nodded happily; at least Granny understood and was going to let the sin stay. To Pride this would be a nice reprieve.

"Thank you." He'd wait till Winry woke up before he apologizes. It was good to know though, that he didn't have worry about what would happen if Pride and Winry were to cross paths with each other. They might not get along. "Oh, where is Pride anyways?"

"Hm? Oh he was up before us all, or does he even sleep for that matter? I think he headed out to the yard."

"What!!??

_Oh man he went out side! Pride doesn't strike me as the adventurous type! _

* * *

By now it was already late noon when Pride stood out side, dressed in the cloths Al had given him. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind rush by him, ruffling his hair and absorbed the warmth of the sun. He lifted a hand to remove the hair from his face. He couldn't think of a time when he ever felt so peaceful.

He looked at the scenery of the country. Still… he could barely remember any of it, like what this place must have meant to Edward or what kind of things went on in his and Al's childhood. What exactly happened to turn Al into a 7 foot tall suit of armor? Were their lives that dangerous that would cause Edward's death to come so suddenly and only at the age of 16? His visions weren't clear enough yet for details.

Something warm was slobbered all over his hand. He looked down to his left hand, to where Den started to lick it, feeling safe around the familiar human. The sin looked cautiously at this mortal creature until he was sure it would not attack. It hit him soon that it wanted something. The black and white dog gave him a hint that he wanted to be pet so it rubbed his head against the sins hand. Pride scratches the space between its ears where Den asked.

Some time later Al came out side to see Pride sitting on the ground stoking Den's bleached white tummy. The sight made him smile. He had to stop being such a worry wart, he thought Pride would run away or someone would see him or he'd ran a muck in town, something dumb like that, but Pride seemed to have it all under control. He's was only playing the front of the house taking in the sights, he'd have a little more faith in him now.

Al slowly approached the two and sat on the other side of Den, giving the sin a surprise. He jumped a little, looking like the boy that was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "Whoa, relax Pride, it's only me." Since Den lost all the attention for a moment he stood up and walked away. Pride looked sad. _Wow, finally we got a little emotion from him. _Al thought pleased with the sudden change. "I'm sorry." Al apologized for making Den get up and leave.

Pride gave him a questioning look. "I just came out side looking for you." Al tried to make conversation. "Do you like it here? The country has some nice places where you can just sit and relax; they're sights that are nice too. I'll show you around town later, if you don't mind hiding your face, though. You can help get your memory back that way too." Pride gave him is usual emotionless look. "Sorry, do I talk too much…?" but it wasn't Al he was focused on. Den had come back with a ball in his mouth then dropped it in front of the sin.

Pride looked at it. "Oh, he didn't leave, he just went to get his toy, he an' Ed loved to play fetch."

"Play…? Fetch…?"

"Yes, it's a game; I guess homunculi never have time for games. Here I'll demonstrate." Al picked up the ball and Den assumed his position with a head start. Al then began to windup his arm and made a long throw and Den chassed after in. Pride started to get a little interested as he watched.

The dog came back with its slobbery ball. Al performed this a second time before he turned to Pride. At that time he started to get a little interested in this 'game'. "Here, you try now?" Pride took the toy and then looked at the dog. It ran a few steps a head, waiting. Pride imitated Alphonse by winding up his arm for a throw. But unaware of his strength, he hurled the ball with max speed and was not seen when it disappeared over the hills. Not even Den saw it.

Al sweat dropped. "Opps… I guess that ends that…"

Pride wondered what if did anything wrong…

* * *

Author: hee hee, oh Pride... 


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

"Don't worry Pride, its ok, next time we'll practice not using that strength of yours to throw a ball." Al giggled. Pride moaned out of embarrassment. Al laughed a little more as he took off his shoes.

"Where've you two been?" Winry greeted them at the door as the two males came in. She didn't look at Al but stared solemnly at the sin only. He looked back.

"Oh, just playing with Den in the front." Al said out of discomfort of the situation. "Winry I…um…"

"Here, Granny dug out this old album book for him. 'Happy memories in here' she said, it'll be good if we expose him to them." Al took the book from her out stretched hands. He relaxed now that Winry had the courage to show she'll help too. "…What…?"

"Oh, nothing." Al mumbled. "Uh, here Pride. Would you like to look through this book?" Pride did what he was told without farther questions. He went to the living room while to humans went the other way into the kitchen.

Al sat down at the table and pulled out a note book, Winry sat on the opposite side. "I'd like you to know I'm sorry, Winry." Al said not looking up from his note book that lay open on the table. "Don't feel resentment towards Pride and the fact he looks the way he does, he couldn't help it, he was brought into this world by a selfish alchemist." Al paused "Not by me mind you… and carries the appearance of my brother. I didn't mean to upset anyone-"

"No, no, don't talk about that anymore, I was _just _upset and _only_ upset, I wasn't mad at him nor you. Surprised thought, but just a little warning that you were bringing 'him' home would've been nice." Winry replied.

"If this ever happens again I'll let you know a head of time." Al smiled a small grin.

Winry nodded; at last, Al didn't have to worry. "So what are you writing?"

"Pride's progress and a few observations, that's all really. Today he had a sad expression, but no luck of returning his memories yet."

"You keep that stuff in notes?" Winry said with a weird expression.

"Ya I know it's a strange thing to do but I'm an alchemist, it's just a thing were constantly doing I guess… but the difference is I'm not treating it like he's some kind of science subject or something to study. It's more like… how a doctor keeps track of his patients, kind of thing."

"So… what kind of stuff have you come up with?" she asked leaning over to have a peek.

"Oh, just stuff." Al pulled the book a little closer.

"Like…?"

"It's just a guess but… no, I'm not sure it's true… I think the reason behind why he talks so strangely and whys he's not always… completely there (as in when he spaces out), is… well, some of the other homunculi are almost 1000's of years old. Ed died almost 2 years ago so that makes…?" Al paused.

Winry fell off the chair when she came to the realization of when Al had said, "Th…that only makes him 2 years old!"

"Are you ok? I said it's only a guess." Al said as he helped her up off the floor.

"But, but he looks like he's 18!"

"Yes good point, although he shares Ed's body and his mind so he's a little smarter and looks older then your average 2 year old." Al mentioned.

"WWWWwwwooooow! Ok there" Winry said as if he was crazy.

"Yah, I'm not even sure what percent of that I think is true. So, soon I'm thinking about bringing him into town. Show him the school we grew up in, the river where he once played and other stuff."

"Count me in."

"Really, why interested so suddenly?"

"To look out for you two so you don't get into any trouble for one thing and to prevent any more strays you decide a bring home." Winry laughed jokingly, that goes for cats or homunculi.

* * *

**Thanks to: **NoZoMi17, kiiroi yumetobu, EarthxAngel, Al-luvs-Kitties02, nightmare70, Bar-Ohki, Glue Project, Neverforgotten Alchemist, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, hayate ayasaki, Anime and all that other stuff, Angelus-alvus, atrieisan, katsushiro okamoto** thanks for reviewing so far! **(sorry if I miss anyone) 


	12. Chapter XI

**Mini story****: Prides Prank**

It was a slow, rainy day. The three teens couldn't make any plains or fool around out in the yard with Den again today.

Alphonse was taking a cat nap as Winry tidied up the house for something to do. Both of those options was boring to Pride. He's finished looking through all their photo albums, the only thing for Pride to do was stare out the window, filled to the rim with boredom.

"Hey." Winry's voice was heard as she popped her head around the corner. "Could he help me? If you're not busy."

Yah… like staring out the window almost brain dead was lot of hard work already… "Umm… Ok." Of course, he agreed.

"We need to wash the dishes; it goes faster with two people." The sin nodded. "I wash? You dry?" a second time, no verbal response just a nod. "Ok…"

The sin waited with a towel as Winry washed the first cup, left it under the water to rinse and passed it on to him. They repeated the task a few more times before Winry got an idea. Even though he was a 'monster', Pride didn't give Winry any reason to fear him so a small joke won't hurt. She'd splash a little water in his face and see how he'd react.

She cupped the water in her hands and threw in up in his direction.

Pride blinked a few times and shook off the water like a dog. "Hee, hee, got you!" But it wasn't as funny as she thought. He stared at her for a second then continued with what he was doing. There was no reaction, no threat for revenge or counter strike. Pranking him was no fun… if it was Ed _'Ed' _her ear drums would be ringing with rants or something.

When the task was complete they walked out of the kitchen into the living room where they found Alphonse had awaken. "Oh hi Pride, hi Win…ry?"

"What?" She noticed Al started laughing. "WHAT?"

"Umm… how long are you going to walk around with soap on her head?"

"What? Soap?" Winry reached up to see what Al was talking about. It just so happened that there was suds on her head. "Hey. It was you!" She spun around and pointed at Pride.

The Ed-look-alike turned to his left, then to his right. "Me…?" The faceless expression made it so much funnier, Al laughed even more.

"Mmmmm! Excuse me, I got to now rinse it out."

"Hahahaha! Thanks Pride, I needed something to walk me up." Al said while Pride tried to keep his tiny fits of laugher hidden behind his hand.

* * *

Author: **Happy New Years** to anyone who celebrets it! 


	13. Chapter XII

**Author: **Awe, Pride kinda turns into a sweetie in this chapter! LOL

**Last time (before the Mini Chapter)**

"I'd like you to know I'm sorry, Winry. Please, don't feel resentment towards Pride and the fact he looks the way he does, he couldn't help it,"

"No, no, don't talk about that anymore, I was _just _upset and _only_ upset, I wasn't mad at him nor you."

"So, soon I'm thinking about bringing Pride into town. Show him the school we grew up in, the river where he once played and other stuff."

"Count me in."

"Really, why interested so suddenly?"

"To look out for you two so you don't get into any trouble for one thing and to prevent any more strays you decide a bring home." Winry laughed jokingly, that goes for cats or homunculi.

* * *

Only a few chain of roads lead into town and with fewer inhabitants. Even though it was densely populated but of considerable size and had everything thing they needed. The ground was always fertilized and fresh, so food was never an issue. 

The three teens, Al, Winry and even Pride, wearing his _long black cloak_ to hide under, even in the hot sun but never complained once; made their way to the town.

This was going to be Prides first real visit to Resembool. Fingers crossed, hopefully nothing will go wrong. So I'm not going to lie to you, on such a beautiful, clear day you know something will try to muscle its way in to ruin it.

Let's go to that later.

"So, Pride this is Resembool!" Al said happily. He spun around on his heels to look at the sins reaction. Like usual, hardly any expression under his deep hood. _Bummer, he could at least try to look a little enthused…_

Even though Pride didn't show it much, he was quite excited. There was not much to the town but it did mean the lot to Pride. Al showed him the school both he and Ed attended, the river where they played and the grassy hill in the distance where they stargazed late into the night. Each with a story to tell and a couple of giggles and laughs from the two humans, as they thought back to the good ol' days. As the sin listened he tried to remember some memories, some more foggier then the next but he could almost feel like he was there.

This meant a lot; he was getting his memories back much sooner.

After, like how Al promised, they went shopping into town. There wasn't anything Pride was really looking for browsed around. This human companion's said if there was something he wanted they'll buy it for him.

With the freedom to as he wished, Pride walked off to do his own thing. Leaving the two teens alone. This was good Winry has me wanting to go into town to pick up some things anyways.

"Hey Al, something you said a few days ago has been bugging me. When you started to apologize to me you said 'Don't feel resentment towards Pride and the fact he looks the way he does, he couldn't help it'. What does that mean? You make it sound like he's unrelated to Edward even though '_he looks the way he does'_."

"Sure, I think that Pride and my brother are two separate people. They both have different sprits… In the teaching of alchemy we, human beings, are composed of body, soul and sprit. Body and soul are connected to the sprit and the only thing, my bro and he have in common are the body and soul, with memories attached to it. I'm curious about this theory the most but I'm not rushing into finding out."

"I see…"

"Heh, no you don't. I don't want to look into finding the truth because… I-I might use Pride selfishly or something. I never got over brother dieing… I can let Pride find out a little about him self. His origin, his back ground, all here where everything first started and if it just so happens they truly are to separate from each other that Pride ends up not getting his memories… well, he can make new ones here. He won't get bugged by the homunculi and the military can't use him for experiment purposes, I'll never let that happen..."

Winry looked around to make sure Pride was either still gone or, if he was anywhere close he at least was tuned out again. He continued to look around at the stands out side the stores.

"Hey, Alphonse?" Winry asked to see if he was listening as Al did the same as Pride.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they age?" She asked randomly.

"Who?" Al asked curiously looking around to her.

"Homunculi, do they age at all?" Winry explained.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Why?"

"It's kind of funny; he'll always stay that size." Winry giggled.

"Uh oh, I hope he doesn't share Ed's phobia too." Al laughed a little too.

A moment later there was a shriek from Winry "Ah! Someone touched my butt!"

"What?" Al said shocked "It wasn't me!"

"Oh no, my wallet was taken out my back pocket! Did you see anything?"

"It happened again…"

"Whoa, who'd ever think to steal in this little town?" said a few people who over heard.

"No I didn't. I told you to get a purse for stuff like that!" Winry only gave him the look that said 'do I look the kind of girl who'd want one?' "Really, sometimes I thought you're more of a boy then Ed and myself. Ouch!" Winry punched him on the head. What did you do that for!?"

"Just cause!"

"Cause why!? If I call you girl you'll just hit my. Ow!"

"Mmmm! Hey, what's Pride doing?" Winry spotted him from out of the crowd.

It seems Pride had already track down the thief and was on pursuit of him as we speak. A large well built man casually walked away, thinking that he wasn't seen, but he was seen and by the wrong person…

Pride jumped into his way unannounced. "Hey you get out of my way." The tall man talked down to Pride.

The small man in the hood declined his requested but stretched out his arm with his hand flat out. "…The wallet…" He demanded simply.

"Hey, freak in the cloak, I don't know what you're talking about."

"One… more chance…" Pride mumbled out, now he held up his hand with only this first finger out, meaning what he said, 'one more chance'.

"HA HAHA! This little punk! Wants to fight me!" Far before this, they had already made a crowd and they agreed, thinking the same thing. That small guy was going to get wailed. "All right, _little_ man!" The tall balky brute started to say. Prides hand was made into a fist. There was a faint, inhuman like growl from under the hood. "Lets see what you-" Faster then lighting, Pride punched, then kicked and punched again. The man fell to the ground heavily, like a tree.

Pride knelt down and picked up the pink plastic wallet out of his pocket, obviously a trinket like that wouldn't belong to a big man like him. So the town found their thief… Well, not really, Pride did…

"Cool Pride, but I don't think you needed to beat the hell out of him." Winry said as Pride hand delivered her wallet.

"He touched you… are you ok… did you get hurt?" Pride asked with concern.

"Oh, um… no I'm fine. Thank you…"

A crowd started to form; because not very much excitement happens in a town like this. Even if the good deed is small, you could still be a like 'hero' and everyone wanted to look at the face of _their_ 'town hero'.

Pride didn't like crowds so much, and understood how important it was that he couldn't be found out about, yet. So he took a great leap over the crowd and headed up the road.

"Well, if we ever what to bring him to into town again we'll need a new disguise…"

"I wonder how he'd look in a mustache." Winry thought out loud. _Huh??!_ A slip of paper lay on the ground buy her feet. She crouched down to pick it up, without even needing to flip it around she could tell it was photo graph paper. She looked on the other side that held the picture. To her amazement it was a picture of Edward and herself on a sunny summer afternoon, similar to today. _But where did it come from…? Did…Did this fall out for Prides cloak? _She could only guess.

What's this all about?

* * *

Author: oooooohhhhhWWWWWWOOOOO!! XD 

But seriously… don't worry if you don't like a couple, _no worries_, I'm not too fond of PridexWinry anyways, so it may not happen…

Or maybe it will…

Or maybe it won't… anyways, I'm not giving any thing away.

X. Peace .X


End file.
